


Kiss by the Campfire

by I_is_Zed



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Cutesy, First Kiss, It's cringe, M/M, Romantic Fluff, but it's my cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_is_Zed/pseuds/I_is_Zed
Summary: A short scene of a couple goofy guys sharing a first kiss.
Relationships: Dee/Sonny, Slowpoke/Tyranitar





	Kiss by the Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting, let me know if I missed some useful tags.

Dee rolled over, putting his back to the campfire and facing Sonny. Sonny watched him down his snout and grinned. He wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck and slackened his expression, letting his lips part in a way he hoped was pretty clear. But just in case..

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered, and his eyes lit up.

Sonny lit up right back. "Yeah." 

Dee's fingers fidgeted gently across the back of his head. He gazed over every detail of his face, from his eyes, flickering in the reflection of the fire, to the gentle curve of his lips, covered in a layer of small scales. He wondered if they still felt soft.

"You change your mind?" Sonny asked with a curious furrow in his brow.

"Just taking it all in" Dee wispered back "I want to make it feel special."

"Hm, okay" he chuckled. "Just getting impatient. You know, kinda feels like you're just teasing me." he looked away dramatically. 

Both of them giggled. Then Dee kissed him.

Sonny inhaled suddenly and lingered as Dee tugged at his upper lip. Turns out it was soft. The kiss stretched out for seconds, long enough to feel each other's breath. There was the small sound of their lips peeling away when Dee finally seperated himself. He let out a puff of air and broke into a smile. 

Sonny huffed out a chuckle. "That felt pretty special to me"

Dee beamed at him and stifled another giggle. Then he kissed him again.


End file.
